1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording power failure time of a computer system. Specifically, the present invention teaches a method for recording a power failure time of a computer system into non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The loss of power of a computer system can severely cripple the productivity of a computer user. Not only can the user lose any unsaved work, there is also a lengthy period of time needed for the user to reboot the computer. Thus, computer network system administrators have an interest in tracking power loss events for the computers on their network. By examining statistical information on the exact time that computers lose power, system administrators can help to avoid such incidents in the future.
The prior art method for recording a time of a computer power failure event involves using a time recording device installed in the computer for calculating the exact time in which power is lost. This time is then stored in some sort of non-volatile memory for later use. The prior art time recording device continuously updates the latest time that the computer has received power. During normal operation of the computer, the time recording device constantly updates the latest operating time of the computer. When a power failure does occur, the last time stored by the time recording device is then recognized as the approximate time of the power failure.
However, the prior art method for recording the time of the computer power failure event uses a considerable amount of computer resources due to the constant updating of the last operating time of the computer. The prior art method time recorder will even update the recorded time when a normal, steady flow of power is received. Since most of the time the quality of power supplied to computers is considered acceptable, the continued updating of the time recorder wastes computer resources that could otherwise be used for other operations of the computer.